A different Variable
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Una sola variable puede afectar toda la realidad que conocemos; en un mundo donde el odio, las intrigas y la traición es pan de cada día, esta es la historia de nuestras kunoichis, sensuales mujeres que harán cualquier cosa por cumplir sus objetivos, cualquier cosa. Rango M: temas de incesto, traición, abusos físicos y psicológicos, escenas para mayores, cambios de géneros y Occ.


Hola chicas es un gusto volver a verles (o escribirles) después de tanto tiempo, mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar a tiempo pero por diferentes motivos (como mis estudios superiores y otras cosas) no he tenido tiempo, cuando podía no tenía las energías y cuando no tenía ninguno de los anteriores mi cuerpo y mente estaban tan agotados que parecía un zombie por la falta de creatividad, sé que estas no son escusas pero realmente mi chispa de autora se había a pagado por múltiples razones (recordando el final de manga y el relleno infinito del anime) que fueron un obstáculo para mi inspiración de autora.

Bueno aquí esta otra historia, estuve revisando ciertos capítulos del anime y me he dado cuenta que las mujeres en Naruto tienen un papel no tan importante en el anime (como Hinata, Ino, etc), u otras que son realmente fuertes son presentadas como sacrificios, incentivos o personajes con falta de confianza y autoestima (como Konan, Sakura, Rin, Karin, etc) representadas en papeles pequeños o de cierta relevancia en donde son ellas quienes sacrifican su felicidad por el "amor" que le tuvieron o tiene a los personajes masculinos (como Tsunade y Kurenai) o por la los ideales o la aldea en que viven, en donde cada habilidad o poder que posean no será "suficiente" o será siempre opaca do por los poderes de sus compañeros masculinos, con esta idea he decidido hacer una historia en donde las chicas tengan el poder, donde la femineidad y sensualidad de las kunoichis será pan de cada día en este mundo ninja controlado por mujeres tanto hermosas como crueles.

No se preocupen, que nuestros queridos shinobis también estarán allí pero no tendrán un papel tan activo que ellas, además de que sus historias (diferentes en esencia) tendrán un punto crucial en mi trama, eh pues habrá un poco de todo (hentai, familiar, ecchi, acción, gore, etc) jajajaja para el deleite de todos los gustos :3, habrá amor, traición y sacrificio a raudales y pues bueno, creo que es todo.

Bueno espero les guste este pequeño resumen (?) y pues si les gusta este capítulo no olviden en ponerlos en favoritos, alertas y dejar un comentario.

 ** _A different Variable_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Enormes llamaradas de humo cubrían el lúgubre panorama del campo de batalla, las gotas de agua que caían de las cargadas y grises nubes arremetían con fuerza contra los cuerpos sin vida de los shinobis, victimas que colgaban de estacas de papel y metal de maneras amorfas y sin orden especifico, el llanto de las nubes creaba una constante corriente de agua que limpiaba las calles del líquido rojizo que las pintaba, creando una fuerza acuática tan fuerte que los caudales de la aldea de la lluvia desbocaba con fuerza hacia el mar, pintándolas de un delicado tinte rosáceo transparente.

El delicado aleteo de miles de mariposas blancas rompía con la etérea atmósfera de muerte que reinaba en el desolado lugar, volaban recorriendo toda la ciudad (como si buscasen algo) mientras que algunas aligeraban vuelo y se posaban en los charcos escarlatas, rápidamente absorbiendo el líquido vital pintándose de rojo y deshaciéndose lentamente en ellas.

Más y más gotas de agua caían, matando lentamente las llamas de fuego que algunos edificios aun presentaban, más el gran resplandor rojizo-naranja de un lugar en particular llamaba en si la total atención.

Un cuerpo sin vida caía de manera floja contra una destruida pared de papel, la gran mancha de sangre en esta revelaba que esa persona había sido lanzada contra ella hasta su muerte además de que su largo cabello gris (cubriéndole gran parte del ensangrentado rostro) y curvatura de su silueta revelaba que era el cuerpo de una mujer.

El gran incendio en la parte lateral del cuarto (y el edificio en general) creaba un fuerte contraste con las siluetas del lugar, frente al cuerpo de la mujer estaba la silueta de otra persona, dicha persona que tenía una mano extendida hacia delante en gesto solemne, la silueta retiro su mano y dándose media vuelta revelo su rostro en contraste con el brillo de las llamas.

La silueta mostró el rostro de una joven mujer (que no pasaba de los 30 años), de facciones finas y semblante estoico, de piel suave y con labios gruesos, resaltando el inferior de estos al tener un pircing de forma circular además de las diferentes perforaciones que tiene en los oídos, su cabello (de un azul francés) largo y tomado en forma de moño, con medianos mechones de estos enmarcando su rostro y una rosa(claramente hecha de papel) puesta como adorno en el inicio de su peinado.

Lo más impresionante de esta persona eran sus ojos, de un extraño color violeta y de intrincado diseño en espiral, dicha mujer se encamino hacía un grupo de siluetas (situadas a unos pocos metros detrás de ella) que estoicos miraban el espectáculo, cuando la mujer de cabello azul se acercó a estas personas se pudo apreciar que todas eran mujeres además de ser 6 personas, de diferentes colores de cabello y piel, pero lo más interesante de todo es que todas estas mujeres compartían un solo rasgo, todas presentaban el mismo patrón de ojos además de diferentes perforaciones.

La peliazul vio a cada una de ellas, en particular a una morena de ojos naranjas (la única mujer sin compartir rasgos) que le devolvía la mirada con determinación, furia y dolor, la peliazul suspiro mientras se daba vuelta nuevamente, sintiendo que todas las demás mujeres se acercaban a ella y formaban un semi circulo con sus cuerpos y miraban a la mujer asesinada.

\- Finalmente- pronuncio una fuerte y seductora voz femenina.- Tus sueños han empezado a dar frutos- mientras una espiral oscura materializaba una silueta.- y todo el trabajo y todo el sacrificio que has hecho toque responder aquí-.

Rápidamente todas las féminas del lugar voltearon la vista y cuerpo con prisa, viendo como la silueta terminaba de materializarse en el cuerpo de una mujer(cubierta con una capa además de su rostro con una la capucha de esta) mientras esta seguía hablando.

-Y ha sido una larga jornada, más este es el fin de la guerra civil interna de la Villa de la Lluvia- la mujer se acercó más a las otras, siendo recibida únicamente por la peliazul.- Y este es un paso más para la creación del mundo que deseas-. Se detuvo observando al cadáver y continúo relajando la postura.

-Ahora, necesito que consigas ayuda para que puedan ayudar a cumplir tu sueño y que pueda hacer posible mi promesa.- termino mirando (o eso daba a entender la capucha) a la peliazul.

-Entiendo- respondió su interlocutora con una vos más fina.- ¿Y qué es lo específicamente requieres?.- pregunto.

\- En primer lugar los miembros.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Y la orden para mover a "Los Akatsukis", no necesito decirte el porqué; además de 10 miembros, sin incluirme a mí- termino.

-Además que en Akatsuki, contando a ti y a Amane.- dijo mirando a la peliazul y después a la morena.- son dos miembros, lo que nos faltaría encontrar a los otro 8 miembros restantes.-

\- Y porque no te incluyes también.- cuestiono con vos firme la peliazul.

-Yo no necesito aparecer aun en las escenas, y debido los tiempos que se acercan, es más útil hacerles creer a Akatsuki que, pues, tú eres la líder.- respondió con soltura la fémina.

La morena frunció el seño al escuchar las últimas palabras, más la firme vos de su compañera relajo se mueca mientras desviaba su mirada a ella.

-Entiendo.- respondió la peliazul.- Originalmente este era el plan en el que me has incluido, creo que es un buen precio a pagar por el mismo.-

\- Hmp- soltó la encapuchada en un sonido bajo.

-¿Y quiénes serían esos otros 8 miembros?-. Preguntó por primera vez la morena.

-En realidad he tenido mis ojos puestos en algunos.- rápidamente contesto.- y pues el trabajo real será convérselos y traerlos.-

\- Quienes serían ellos.- nuevamente pregunta la morena acercándose más a la encapuchada.

-Tengo a 3 personas particulares en mente.- dijo mientras señalaba con sus dedos (de su mano derecha) el número tres.- La nómada de la aldea de la Cascada, dueña de la técnica secreta de la inmortal, Kasui; segundo, a una ninja renegada de la aldea de la Arena, una genio titiritera asesina, Murasaki; y el tercero y final uno de mis favoritos del cual prefiero tener lo más lejos de mi posible.-

-Como saben una parte de mi será su guía, deben tener contacto con ellos e introducirlos en Akatsuki .- hablo mientras señalaba a todas las mujeres del lugar.

\- Y cómo podríamos tener la confianza de esos nuevos reclutas.- la vos de la morena atrajo la atención de todas.- si nuestra propia "líder" aun no muestra su rostro, como confiar en tu palabra y en la fidelidad de las personas que has nombrado para nuestra causa.- termino de hablar mirando duramente a la encapuchada.

-¿Desconfías de mi acaso, Amane?.- siseo la encapuchada mientras se descruzaba de brazos.

-No es obvio.- respondió la peliazul.- necesitamos más que palabras para poder dar este gran paso, sería contraproducente que por un error todo lo que hemos logrado se arruine.- termino también dirigiendo sus violetas ojos a la encapuchada.

Esta no respondió mantenido su cuerpo laxo, la morena vio a la peliazul y a la encapuchada, esperando alguna reacción de ambas, más la mujer llamó su atención.

La encapuchada saco sus escondidas manos de su capa (mostrándolas cubiertas de largos guantes negros) y las dirigió al inicio de su capa, lentamente tomando los bordes de su capucha y jalar las para abajo.

Amane contuvo el aliento al verla, más la peliazul y compañía se mantuvo imperturbable al espectáculo; la capa mostró un largo y ligeramente ondeado cabello negro azabache, la piel del rostro de un enfermizo tono blando y sus ojos, Amane no creía que eso era posible, sus ojos eran de un color negro oscuridad, un negro total capaz de consumir todo a su paso que mostraba la más pura malicia y maldad, la peliazul reviso sus rasgos, sus labios de un tono negro (igual que sus ojos sin pupila ni esclerótica ) además de sus pendiente oscuros.

-Ahora, Amane y Konan.- hablo,Amane no podía creer lo que veía, la mujer (o ser que fuera "eso") podía hablar sin mover los labios, es más, pareciera que su rostro en si era una máscara por lo estoico de sus facciones y la falta de gestos.- Como podrán ver, soy diferente a ustedes.- su voz resonaba por todo el cuarto, con el fondo de la madera astillándose por las llamas dándole un toque más tétrico.- más mis objetivos así como la voz y ser quien les habla podrá comunicarse con ustedes, ya comprobaron en donde está mi lealtad,-la sensual voz y gruesa (en ligero tono de cansancio y hostigamiento) resonó por todo el cuarto.

Amane vio a Konan, mas esta no le devolvió la mirada, estaba mirando fijamente a la pelinegra en frente de ella, quien con sus raros ojos negros devolvía el gesto, mas todo el tenso ambiente termino cuando la peliazul con un imperceptible gesto de cabeza dejo a la pelinegra terminar.

\- Ahora.- continua la pelinegra.- Completada sus asignaciones y resuelto sus dudas.- termino decir la última frase girando su rostro a Amane, mas esta solo frunció el seño por la mención.- Vallamos por nuestras ambiciones.- termino mientras se daba vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Espera.- la fría vos de Konan detuvo sus pasos.- nos encargaremos de las personas citadas, más nunca comentaste sobre el tercer integrante.- la pelinegra las miro de reojo, dándole un aire frío y desinteresado.

En ese mismo instante otra espiral oscura se formó al constado de la pelinegra, materializando nuevamente a otra figura encapuchada (llamando la atención de todas en el lugar) quien al aparecer no realizo movimiento alguno.

-Como ya se los dije.- hablo la pelinegra dándoles nuevamente la espalda a todas.- No tengo interés en que el tercer integrante me conozca, aun, por eso les dejo a ella.- señalo a recién llegada.- Que hará el trabajo, hasta pronto.- termino mientras que una nueva espiral aparecía y la absorbía hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Todo el salón se quedo en un mutismo silencio (siendo roto por los escombros y la estructura del edificio, que amenazaba con caerse en cada minuto) más la delicada y serena vos de la última integrante hablo.

-No se preocupen por el tercer integrante, yo me encargaré que todo esté en su curso en Akatsuki por parte de "ella"- respondió dirigiéndose a la líder.

-Quien eres tú, identifícate.- respondió Amane.

-Oh, disculpen mi descortesía al no presentarme adecuadamente.- la vos sonó raramente apenada, mientras sus manos (al igual que su compañera cubiertas de unos largos guantes negros) se acercaban a su respectiva capucha, revelando así el inicio de un cabello de color castaño oscuro, corto hasta la altura de los hombros, de piel pálida y de extrañas marcas rectangulares de color morado en sus mejillas, así como el extraño color de sus ojos, uno color café como su cabello mas el otro negro como la más profunda oscuridad.

\- Konan-Sama, Amane-san es un gusto al fin conocerlas en persona- dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.- Mi nombre…. Es Rin.- dijo mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

 _Continuara…_

Hola chicas, bueno si llegaron hasta aquí pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (que de todo corazón espero que sí) demostrándolo con un comentario, jaja bueno espero que les agrade y no se preocupen que todo tiene su explicación y pues bueno, aún falta más por descubrir :3

Psdt: Un favor chicas, si podrían ayudarme y poder mencionarme a todas las kunoichis del Naruto (todas para no olvidar a ninguna) puesto que sería de gran ayuda para mi fic, espero que me apoyen en esta pregunta, además, les pregunto si quieren que haya romance y pues también me gustaría saber cómo les gustaría verlo, bueno eso es todo.

 _Atte, Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
